Salicity's Story
by Weskers child
Summary: Salicity was just an ordinary girl until one night her and her aunt Bertha have a run in with the infected. She thinks she's normal but there is more to her than she thinks. And what does her future hold, find out in her tale of Adventure & Mystery. Modern Day 2012. No Pairings!


the world of terror

Chapter 1: The Start..

I own nothin but my OC'S

The world is a dark and scary place, men and women die, kids suffer .The world wasn't always like this though, alas people change, worlds end, and lives are snatched away and the single thread that holds everything together is broken. But when that thread is broken, so is the soul and mind, and people lose there sanity and they change for good. The people who cause this insanity is the Umbrella Corperation , we are sure of one thing, they have broken there last string of sanity and have fallen into the torcherous cell of pure horror. They have fallen like this dying rock of a planet and have been siting, waiting for someone to slip up and break there laws that they created to keep world order. Iv'e broken there laws many times and am being hunted down for all of my crimes. My sentence if I get caught by there so called strong army, I will be put to death by being ripped apart, shread by shread, and turned into one of there mindless drones. Well im not going to stop in my fight, but if you want to know what im talking about ill have to take you back to when it all begane.

6 YEARS EARLIER

The blistering fire crackled and snapped as the roaring red and orange flames rose into the midnight sky. The twinkling stars lite up the black sky along with the red hunters moon, I always adored that moon. It always called to me, i felt like it was apart of me and that it controlled my every action when it appeard. My bright neon pink hair was in a braide, and my crystal blue eye's were secluded behind my bright pink sunglasses. I was wearing a black tank top with the words 'Hope is nothin' In leaking blood red writing, black and red stripped skinny jeans, black and white high tops and my red bating forest was always welcoming to me,yet part of me never felt safe, like someone was watching me, waiting for something. The world was turning so dangerous and everyday was a blood bath,screams echo through the wind but we just ignore it, but soon we wouldn't be able to. S.T.A.R.S had just been formed and soon after that bizzare murders began appearing, the victims were aparently eaten alive. My mother and father were two of those victims, so know Im living with my aunt Bertha. She lives in an apartment near the Raccoon City police department, RPD, she had me get a part time job as an intern there. I met almost all of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha and Bravo team, I was friends with Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Rebecka Chambers.

" Salicity,get over here we have to go home, now!" My aunt Bertha called as she stood infront of her red truck.

I groaned and stood up from my spot on one of the fallen logs, wiped off my pants, and put out the dimming fire. As I kicked dirt onto the embers they sizzled and slowly died out.

" Coming, Bertha " I called and ran up to my frustrated aunt.

Her petite frame was leaning against the hood of her truck. Her hazel brown angelic eye's shined from the light that radiated off of the trucks headlights. Her short brown hair was in a pony tail and through the open tail of her white and blue baseball cap. She was wearing a blue blouse with torn blue jeans and some white sneakers.

" Alright get into the car were going home " She said and climed into the drivers seat.

" Whatever " I mummbled and walked to the passenger side and got in and shut the hunky door.

Bertha backed out of the dark woods and began driving down the dark dirt road passing by the forest. I reached into the CD holder and pulled out my Three Days Grace one-x Album and put it in and waited for it to play and turned it to I Hate Everything About You and cranked it up.

" Why do you like that band ?" Bertha qeustioned me as she turned off of the dirt road and onto the cement road that lead into Raccoon City.

" Because they are awsome and they put so much emotion into their music, it's insane!" I told her as the song got to the chorus.

" Hmm" She sighed and started to try and sing along with Adam.

I laughed and started to sing along with her " I hate verything about you, Why do I love you, I, Hate Everything about you, why do I love you " But stopped when I felt the truck jerk forward and my whole body fly forward and crash into the seat belt, the breath was literly knocked out of me.

" Oh, my god, I think I just hit someone!" Bertha cried and unbuckled her seatbelt and flung open her door and ran to the poor person infront of the truck.

My chest was burning but the person that we just hit was more important so I fought the pain and joined my aunt infront of the car. There was a man , he looked like he was in his mid forties, his hair was a bright red and his skin is so pale. His eye's were closed and his broad chest is covered with blood and his face has skin is peeled off and there is blood around his mouth.

" Oh my, Salicity go call 911 and tell them we need an Ems and the RPD now!" She yelled as she held the mans head in her hands and tried to wake him up.

I nodded and reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my I-Phone 5 and dialed Jills number.

" Hey, Salicity whats up?" Jills voice answered.

" Oh god Jill, me and my aunt hit some guy, but there is to much blood to be from getting hit by a ca-" I started but was cut off when I heard my aunt scream.

I turned to her to see the man on top of her trying to bite her.

" Oh No Jill help, were on the road that leads into the city, hurry!" I screamed before I threw my phone onto the grass and ran to my aunt and try to get the man off of her.

" Hold on were coming!" I heard Jill yell before she ended the call.

I ran up to the man and pushed him off of Bertha and helped her up, but I felt the man grab my ankle and pull me down to him. I saw my aunt fall to the ground and roll down the ditch that was dug so the construction workers could change the pipes.

I could feel the mans nails digging into my already bruised ankle.

" Help!" I screamed as I kicked at his face with my other leg, but it was useless.

His hands were cold and lifeless and his eye's were a milky white. Out of nowhere a hand connected with the mans temple and knocked him off of me.

" Take that scum " Bertha said and helped me up.

" Thanks " I said and backed away from the man who was now getting up.

While he was getting up we heard cars pulling up and we saw S.T.A.R.S get out and run towards us.

" What happened " Albert Wesker questioned looking at me through his sunglasses.

" Umm, you have a guy trying to eat us and you ask us what happened" Bertha growled and backed me up to the truck.

Wesker's eyebrows furrowed and he turned to the man who was know stumbbling towards us.

" Freeze! " Chris yelled aiming his gun at the man.

" Dont make us shoot you! " Barry Burton yelled with his gun raised.

But the man kept going, finally when the man went to grab Jill, wesker fired his gun and hit him in the chest. But the man wasnt fazed he grabbed Jill and tried to bite into her neck.

" Ugh let go! " Jill yelled and kneed him in the stomache and pushed him away.

When he was away from Jill all of the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team members opened fire. It took six shots to the chest to kill the man.

" You guys alright? " Forest asked lowering his gun along with everyone else.

" Yeah " Bertha said leaning against the trucks door.

" You both need to come with me, I have to ask you some questions " Wesker said motioning for us to come with him.

" Alright, come on " My aunt said walking after wesker.

" Okay " I said following after her.

As we got into the car wesker told the rest of the team to finish up then to go home. Then we started to drive to the RPD station, little did we know what horrors would follow after this trauma was over and solved. And the secrets of the Umbrella Corperation would be revealed, but with severe conciquences...

what do you guys think and I know i need to finish my other story but I get board and this is what happens, luv you guys, have some cookies! XD


End file.
